lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Pyromania Address - October 2010
State of Pyromania Address - October 2010 was an address presented by new Pyromania booker Tromboner Man on October 24, 2010. Promo With Altered Reality V now behind us, and we move forward towards Homecoming, there are now a lot of questions being asked about the future of LPW. Where do we go from here? What’s next? Where am I going to end up? Hopefully this statement will answer some questions that you may have. The first order of business to attend to is why this State of Pyromania address is coming from the keyboard of yours truly. The answer for that is simple. I, Tromboner Man, am taking over from Drew Michaels as the new head booker of the LPW Pyromania brand. I’d like to thank Drew Michaels for the tireless work he has put into running Pyromania for the last 2 years. You have been one of the best head bookers I have ever had the pleasure of working with, and your contribution to Pyromania, and LPW as a whole, can never be undervalued. The second side to this story is Drew Michaels will be staying alongside me to help transition me into the role of Head booker. He will remain, giving me advice in managing staff, booking, and the finer points of the role I do not have much experience in. First off, I know there’s a number of rookies here who have come while I was on leave, or who came at the end of last year, who may not know who I am. With that, it wouldn’t hurt to give a refresher on who I am, and the things I have done in this federation. Tromboner Man Offline I thought I’d start by telling you a little about myself in real life before we begin on my character/staff history. I’m a 22 year old, born and raised in Melbourne Australia. Now, I’m living in Townsville, Australia, which is about 1300 km (800 miles) north of Brisbane on the East Coast. I am a serving member of the Australian Army, as a member of the Australian Army Band Corps. I am a Trombonist, if you couldn’t tell. My hobbies include Gambling, Video Games and Cricket. I also enjoy watching the Australian Football League, and I am a die hard supporter of the Western Bulldogs. I am also a fan of drinking. Online I am the man behind the Tromboner Man character in LPW. I have heard people describe him a number of different ways. I like to think of Tromboner Man as the product of Elmo, J.D (from Scrubs), Peter Griffin and a Gold Fish being genetically combined by a mad scientist who dresses like Ash Ketchum. He’s pretty out there, and is fairly fucked up in the way he thinks, just like me in a way. If you do or do not know, Tromboner Man is one half of the Tag Team, the MWA, and a founding member of the cross promotional, heritage listed and simply awesome stable of the same name. Along side RaTo, his tag partner and fellow founding member (with the other founding members being Eric Scorpio, Crazy Ash “Strife” Killa, The Rik and Peter “Homicide” Saint), they went on to capture the LPW World Tag Team Championships, and began to create a legendary run of 23 (uninterrupted) months as champions, during which time they also unified the World and US Tag Team Titles to create the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championships at Altered Reality 4. To this day, this is the longest continuous run as champion anyone has ever achieved in LPW history. The MWA also were honoured at number one Tag Team on the Apex of the Decade for Tag Teams. Individually, Tromboner Man hasn’t had much success. He has never received a one on one championship match of any kind, and has only faced a singles champion one on one once (Krimson Mask at Insanity LIVE from Minneapolis). However, he was voted as the Most Popular Wrestler for 2008 (with RaTo) and 2009 (solo), and was voted number 12 on the Apex of the Decade. My time on Staff I started writing for the LPW at the start of 2007 for (then) Pyromania under Steve, doing both segments and matches. Just like most people, I started writing undercard matches, and show openers, matches which typically, are not difficult nor long. Over time, I was given more responcibility, rating promos, writing Main Events, and big time matches by the middle of the year. In July/August of 2007, I took over the role maintaining the History and Roster Threads for Pyromania. At Homecoming, when Tromboner Man was drafted to Insanity, I went there as a staff member as well, taking over the Insanity History and Roster threads, and continuing to write both matches and segments, until I left to join the Army in January 2010. In December 2007, I started doing minor bits of head writing; creating and writing the first ever of the highly popular “Year in Review” shows. This is something I have continued on in 2008 and 2009. I also had the honor of writing most of both the Decade Apex of Tag Teams and the Apex of the Decade in December 2009. As a staff member, I pride myself on quality and speed. As a head writer, I’ll be looking for the same. A high quality show, at an acceptable speed. I will be discussing with the staff how we will be achieving this, but the more input from you, the members of LPW, the better we can meet your wants and needs. Now that you either know or member me in some form, a little on where we are going. Homecoming Traditionally, Homecoming features a complete redraft of both the Pyromania and Insanity rosters. This year will be no different. While we will try and meet everyone’s desires, nobody is safe or guaranteed anything until the Homecoming show is posted. With Insanity getting a new headbooker as well, this is a great opportunity for the entire federation to start completely afresh, with a clean slate for the new season. Pyromania I am happy to announce a number of things to kick start some excitement about Pyromania’s 17s shows. Firstly, starting as of right now, we will begin building and working towards out very first PPV of the season, One Way Ticket. Pyromania will also embark, starting at 17.1, on a tour of Australia and New Zealand (because why not start in a country I know?), with Pyromania 17.1 to be held in Aukland, New Zealand, and the tour winding through both countries, finishing with One Way Ticket in my home town, Melbourne, Australia. We will also see a tournament run, called the “Phoenix Cup”. 16 of the finest young talent on Pyromania will compete in a knock out tournament, with the winner to be given the biggest reward of their career. What’s the reward. To be honest, this reward will be kept a secret until our two finalists are decided, because it would give away a massive spoiler on the plans going forward. I know I’m making a few big announcements, but I do want to keep a few aces up my sleeve. Pyromania Staff Applications are now open to join the Pyromania staff. Ideally, I would like a staff of 8, including myself. If you think you are up to the challenge of working with staff, then please, send me a PM or catch me on AIM to discuss. It doesn’t matter if you have been in the fed since show one, or if you’ve been a part of LPW for 2 days, anyone and everyone who applies will be considered and given a trial. To be a part of Pyromania staff, you must *Be willing to write matches *Be willing to write segments *Be able to meet deadlines *Be able to work creatively in a collaborative environment. As a member of staff, should numbers be where I want them to be, you will not have to write a match every show. Likewise, you will not have to churn out a main event every show. I am hoping that as a staff, we will be able to rotate through duties, and through improvement as a whole, we will have an entire team of people with the reliability and enthusiasm to write any match, any segment or any promo on the card, at any level. That is my goal. Tromboner Man – The Character I will state this publically now. I do want to challenge for the LPW International/World Heavyweight Championship with Tromboner Man, whether he is drafted to Pyromania or Insanity. If he is drafted to Pyromania, I will book the run with the up-most care in fairness to anyone else who may also be in contention. Likewise, If at any time, people feel I am booking Tromboner Man in an unfair way to others, I urge you to speak up. If you don’t feel like you can come to me, go to the headbooker of Insanity, or to a senior member of LPW, and we can deal with it anonymously. I should be held accountable for the booking of my own character, and at no time, will I book TBM in a way that in the long term, is unfair to others. Contacting Me I am very open with my contact, however, due to time zone differences, coupled with my full time work load, it should be noted that PM or email is the best way to contact me. You can PM me here at LOPForums, or contact me via AIM when I’m online, via my screen name trombonermanaus. I think this is all I had to say. Feel free to ask me any questions you see fit. Lets move forward towards Homecoming. Good luck to all involved on the supershow, and happy e-fedding to all. See also *State of Insanity Address - October 2010 Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling